Raiden Rising
by Omni Black
Summary: A chance to fulfill a promise turns into a trap that ends with the death of a hero, and the birth of a new one. He has another chance to get it right. Demons, bloodlines, and monkeys.
1. Chapter 1

Alright, while this is not my first fic, it is my first Naruto fic. Help, suggestions, translations, ideas, all that good stuff is most considerably welcomed. This fic is actually a by-product of my longest fic (a HP). While researching for the elements that made up 'jutsu', I decided to watch the series after a reviewer told me about all the episodes being on youtube. Greatest place in the world to find free TV. episodes. While doing this though, I found out that I really like the story, and got into it. Seen up to episode 140 or something (just after Sasuke vs. Naruto). So after I had some good background, I decided to check out the stories here. Good stuff, I'm hooked. So much so that I haven't read a HP story since probably August. I'm not abandoning my other fics, not really. I just sort of lost my muse. It will come back, I'm sure of it. I don't know if this fic will be any good, but her it is.

I'm at college now, finding time to write is a hassle (another one of the reasons that I haven't updated the other ones), so updating will be sporadic.

Oh yeah, the plot, not the most original thing in the world. Maybe I can put a twist on it. Maybe with monkeys. 'Cause Enma is cool…

**Summery: ** Naruto has a chance to fulfill a promise, and it turns into a nightmare. Now Naruto has a different chance. A second chance. A legendary demon lord has awoken, and he's not happy.

**Raiden Rising**

**_Chapter 1: Bolts of Time_**

"So predictable…" A smug voice said. The sound was muddled, a slightly echoic tone to it. He couldn't feel his hands, or his feet. His position was unnatural and the fog in his head refused to clear long enough to figure out what was going on. He tried to open his eyes…to see nothing. A ruff rag had been tied over his eyes to prevent him from seeing.

"Well done, Sasuke-kun… Very well done indeed." A voice that sounded slightly familiar, just like the one before it.

"S-Sasuke?" He asked, confused. _'What's going on? What happened? I saw him, but, but…'_ His muddled thoughts trailed off as hazy memories began to resurface.

_Flashback_

_Naruto had been training with the Frog Hermit for a little more then a year and a half. They had stopped in a small inn just outside of the border of Earth Country. There had been rumors that an alliance between the Sound and Stone was being made outside of the usual channels and_ _Jiraiya's usual contacts couldn't say much on it. _

'_Kuso!'_ _Naruto thought, cursing his teacher's lecherous ways. He was once again left to his own devices, with little more then some instructions to practice, a small scroll on the five point unsealing technique, and an empty space where his frog wallet once fit. It was depressing, really, seeing his green friend lose an unnatural amount of weight so fast… Of course, the cursing could have had something to do with the fact that he had failed to perform the technique properly, once again._

_He was trying to get the Rasengan to form without the aide of his clones, a truly daunting task. His control had increased exponentially, but it still was not enough. He sat down, dripping sweat and exhausted, and took out the scroll. He had practically begged Ero-Sanin to teach him sealing after he saw him pull out an entire camp set from a small sealed scroll. Jiraiya had finally agreed after Naruto had successfully slept on a tree's trunk, upside down, walked on water while keeping two leaves stuck to his head and jumping on one foot, and began to do his tiajutsu training on water. The basics had been easy, draw the seal (which took a lot of practice to get right) and infusing the needed chakra. Depending on the seal, blood may or may not be needed. Of course, he wasn't taught how to do the 'useful' seals, as he had put it, but sealing and unsealing techniques that were harder to get right then the Rasengan. He had to learn the other sealing techniques on his own though, and was able to keep a good majority of his equipment in a small scroll that would only open to his blood. He was actually working on a seal that would increase the gravity on the user's body, but had not made any real progress. Kami knows that he hated to constantly have to adjust his belt, leg, arm, and shoulder weights. He was beginning to look like he wore full plate armor, not the best for his range of motion._

_The next step in his training would be sleeping on water and running up waterfalls, but he wasn't close to that yet. He had been doing his own training on the side though, besides practicing the seals. He was trying to move small pebbles with his chakra before bed to totally exhaust himself. He knew that while he might be a good fighter, he didn't have a real defense, so he was thinking of emulating the Hyuuga's Heavenly Spin. The way things were going, it would be years before he succeeded. _

_The Rasengan and the Unsealing technique were not the only things that he had been working on though, they just happened to be the only ones he could not get right. Several fire jutsu had been added to the list that he could do, the strongest being Gamayo Emudan (Fire Blowing) that was used in tandem with Gamabunta and Katon: Karyuu Endan (Fire: Fire Dragon Flame Blast). He had been taught a few other water jutsu, a couple of wind, and an earth jutsu too. The scroll basically outlined what the unsealing was, the most common uses, and what a master could hope to do with it. The mention of unsealing sealed power sources caught his interest towards the end of it though. If Orichimaru ever sealed him again, he wanted to be sure he could undo it. Naruto's many attempts at the technique had failed miserably, but he was not discouraged._

_He was close to dropping off to sleep when he heard it. It wasn't anything that was out of the ordinary in a forest. It was a snapping twig, probably by a deer or something. But he couldn't smell any animals in the vicinity of where the sound came from. Increasing his senses at all times had been Jirairya's idea. It forced him to keep his chakra flowing at all times to specific points on his body, increasing his control and reserves. The Toad Hermit had looked at him oddly when he was able to do it so easily, but chalked up to something else the fox had done to him._

'It would have been useful if the damn thing had told me._' Naruto thought to himself as he got up slowly, slipping a kunai into his hand. Another sound, this one as soft as a sigh, caught his attention and he looked up. His eyes had to be playing tricks on him; because there was no way that_ he_ was there._

"_Sasuke?" He asked in disbelief, picking up the scent of his friend. But something was wrong with it, it was…tainted somehow. He smelled like snake._

"_Dobe." Was all the Uchiha said. Sasuke was disgusted at the hope that he saw shooting into his 'best friend's' eyes. _'Pathetic'_ He thought to himself._

"_What are you doing here? They've been looking for you, and Sakura has been worried…"_ _Naruto trailed off. The look in his friend's eyes was not the cool and determined look it used to have. Those eyes at least could soften. These eyes…they were just cold, hard, and unforgiving._

"_What happened to you, Sasuke?" Naruto asked, some of his hope at finally fulfilling his promise to Sakura being washed away under the hard glare._

"_I got stronger, I found power. Unlike you, dobe." Sasuke said, crushing a large branch above him with the squeeze of his hand. "Walk with me…Naruto."_ _He said softly, jumping down from the tree and walking into the forest. The hairs on the back of his neck were standing ramrod straight and a cold feeling settled in the pit of his stomach. He didn't like the situation, and he really didn't like the fact that his friend smelled like snakes._

'This might be my only chance to bring him back though.'_ He reasoned with himself. It was a weak argument, and he knew it. But the thought of disappointing Sakura again hardened his resolve. He would not go back on his word; he would try until he succeeded. That was his nindo. He caught up with the black haired teen a minute later, falling in step and adapting to the silence._

"_Come back with me." Naruto said._

"_No." Was the simple answer to the almost command. Naruto wanted jump up and down, scream, but he didn't. If Jiraiya had imparted anything on him, besides a slightly corrupted mind, it was that patience and control were all important. It was a hard lesson that he still had trouble with._

"_Kanaho is not my home anymore. They are weak, _you_ are weak. A place like that, where weakness festers like a disease is nowhere to gain power. Even after I kill my brother, I will not return there. A weak village raises weak clans, and I _refuse_ to be weak. He gave me power, taught me things that people in that place couldn't even comprehend…True power. Power only attainable when you fight for yourself."_

_Naruto's thoughts were going by a mile a second. So fast that he was shocked when he had come to a conclusion. He stopped suddenly, just staring. Staring at someone he once considered a friend…a brother even. Sasuke looked back at him, a smirk on his face and his eyes saying something that he could not._

"_Your wrong. Weakness is not teamwork, or kindness, or caring. And you _know_ true strength only comes from protecting those you care about. You know this because you pushed your limits when you protected Sakura, or Kakashi, or me. Power is not something given, it is earned. Earned through blood, sweat, and tears. I once told Konohamaru that there were no shortcuts to power, in his case, the Hokage. Maybe I should have told you as well." Naruto said, as Sasuke's fists clenched._

"_You know nothing!" Sasuke snarled, his eyes slowly turning red. Three tamoe made their presence known, beginning to rotate slowly. _

"_You're really not coming back, are you?" Naruto asked, knowing the answer. Naruto's eyes darkened with a red tint as well, the small piece of the Kyuubi's chakra the he could control without losing it being brought to bear._

"_No."_

"_One last time then?" The blond boy asked, slipping into a fighting stance. Sasuke's smirk widened._

"_No. No more chances for you." Sasuke told him, a disgusting amount of arrogance making its way into his voice. Naruto saw a twitch of the other boy's finger and heard several voices from different places. He was knocked out before he could even think to move, the last thing he saw and heard was a laughing Sasuke._

_End Flashback _

The rag that covered his eyes was taken off of him and he looked at his surroundings. He was tied to a large wooden stump, his arms stretched out at his side. The reason why he couldn't feel his hands or feet was because they had lost circulation, probably a long time ago if the bluish purple tint was anything to go by. His feet and hands were the least of his worries though. Surrounding him were Sasuke, Orochimaru, and the four freaks that Naruto, Neji, and the rest had fought to bring Sasuke back.

"Kuso." Naruto thought outloud.

"Kuso, indeed." The snake sannin agreed, his face contorted into something creepily happy. Naruto looked at Sasuke, and Sasuke smirked at him. Naruto was filled such a sense of betrayal that he almost cried out 'Why?' But he didn't. He knew why. Sasuke had left them, betrayed them, betrayed _him._

"It's so nice that you could join us, Naruto-kun. You see, your something of a…guest of honor."

"Goody, will there be ramen?" He asked sarcastically. That feeling of foreboding that he had been feeling earlier was churning his stomach. He was screwed, and unless Ero-Sannin could find him, he was dead. Maybe he was dead either way though. It had taken both Jiraiya and Tsunade both to beat Orochimaru back the last time they had fought, what chance did they have now? Maybe he should just give up… Yeah, that was a good idea. Sasuke was so much stronger then him anyway… Naruto gave himself a mental slap, realizing that he had been looking into Sasuke's eyes the whole time his thoughts had taken a downward spiral. He tore his eyes away and spat at Orochimaru's general direction.

"Is that anyway to treat your host, Naruto-kun? I was sure that Jiraiya would have taught you better then that." Orochimaru chided.

"Yeah, he taught me that those who abandon their friends for power are the worst kind of trash there is." Naruto snapped acidly. Orochimaru smiled wickedly while Sasuke twitched.

"Yes, well, those with the power, make the rules, don't they… And you see, I have the power, so I make the rules, and _I _think that holding back potential is just as traitorous. But this neither here no there. You…precious Naruto-kun, are my last step to my goal."

"Yeah, well get in line." Naruto said, thinking about the last time that he had to run from the cultists.

"Yes, they are rather…zealous, aren't they?" Orochimaru said with a smile still on his face. "The Kyuubi's power, with my ritual, will give me true immortality. I will be a god among men, and finally fulfill my goal."

"And you think I'll just give that to you?" Naruto asked the man like he was stupid.

"No, I believe that you'll have no choice. You see, if that seal where to be removed, then the Kyuubi would be freed. Of course, you would die, along with part of his soul, but that is a sacrifice that I'm willing to make. There is only one place that the fox can escape from, and I'll catch it when it comes out." Orochimaru said, laughing evilly now. Naruto just stared at him, questioning his sanity.

"He won't have a body, you know, and without that, he won't be of any use to you." Naruto pointed out. While he did not know much on sealing or unsealing, he had learned what pertained to him pretty well. The fox was sealed inside of his soul. There was no body, just a spirit and its chakra.

"And that is the beauty of it, Naruto-kun. It will simply be the weakened spirit and chakra that I need! Let's start!" Orochimaru said, striking Naruto in the stomach with both of his suddenly glowing black hands. Naruto felt something burning through his stomach, but it wasn't the snake-teme's hands. It was foreign chakra. He was being unsealed. Naruto gasped, spitting up a small amount of blood as he did so.

"T-ten point…" He managed to say before the pain from his stomach turned into a ripping feeling. It was breaking.

"Yes, a ten point unsealing. It seems that Jiraiya has been teaching you after all."

"Impos…" Naruto tried to say before he let out a primal roar, his blue eyes glowing red.

"Impossible? No, just difficult. For all the complexity of the seal, it is still based off of the basic sealing laws. More power at more points will break a lesser seal. What _is_ impossible is unsealing it to allow the demon to survive… a rather difficult impediment for those cultists…" Orochimaru said with a smirk, though the strain of using the technique could be seen on his face.

(XxX)

The pain was building, and Naruto was sure that his head was going to split. _'It's breaking…He's trying to get out.'_ Naruto thought before he tried to get into his mindscape. After a minute he was finally able to and was met with a horrible sight.

The gate was broken. The piece of paper over the bars had been burnt and was lying on the ground. Kyuubi was nowhere in sight.

"Kuso." He said again, almost expecting the next thing he heard.

"**Indeed."** Said a voice from inside the shadows opposite the cage. _'Why the hell do they keep saying that?'_ Naruto thought to himself before he turned around.

"You'll die if you leave, you know." Naruto told the fox. The demon just chuckled, the sound reverberating around the room.

"**I've been dead for years. I think I've served my time in hell. Anyone subjected to you would probably want to kill themselves as well. It's no wander why the villagers hate you."** Kyuubi told him, walking into the light. The fox seemed to be even larger then he usually was, teeth bared.

"They hate me because of you!" Naruto shouted; finally losing the cool that he had been hanging on to since all of this happened.

"**Really now, the parents never told their children, yet they hated you just the same."**

"Y-your wrong!" Naruto stuttered out, suddenly feeling very small. The memories of his childhood flashed across his face, each one tormenting him. All of those that he now called friends. Each comment was like a stab, every stare like a punch to his stomach. Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, Ino, Hinata, Kiba… They were all tormenting him.

'_Wait…Hinata never did anything to me. She never said anything mean to me at all, actually. Ever.'_ Naruto thought as new memories about the Old Man throwing him out of his office and Kakashi telling him he was worthless moving across his mind. _'These aren't my memories…Kyuubi! How is he fucking with my mind? My mind…this is _my_ mind. My domain.'_ Naruto thought, anger flooding him.

"Cut the shit, fox! I'm not falling for it anymore." Naruto yelled. The demon only growled.

"**I was really hoping that you wouldn't give up hope and just let me out. This way will so… _satisfying_."** Kyuubi said, as a tail suddenly whipped out from behind him. Naruto was nearly able to dodge the giant tail, but was clipped by the end of it and sent into the side of the now broken cage. Several cracks were heard and Naruto knew that at least one rib, most likely more, had just been broken. He quickly got to his feet just fast enough to avoid being burnt to a crisp.

'_He's fast.'_ Naruto thought as he began to run up the cage, avoiding the fox's tails that were trying to spear through him. The attacks suddenly stopped as the area began to rumble. Kyuubi's tails were thumping against the ground, causing a small earthquake. The tremors were almost enough to make Naruto fall from the cage, and he jumped to the ceiling, hanging on by a foot and a hand.

"Come on brat, I want to taste your blood!" Kyuubi roared, as his tails whipped behind him. Blasts of air like blades came at Naruto, one nearly slicing him in half and another hitting the hand that was holding him to the ceiling. He let go, momentarily distracted by the pain, and lost his footing. A tail slammed into his stomach, forcing the air out of his lungs and his eyes to open up wide in shock. Another tail hit him in the back, and he shot to the ground, making a small crater in the process.

"**How disappointing… I suppose that Uchiha brat may have been right about you after all**." Kyuubi said with a dark laugh. Naruto lay there, trying to take in a breath of air that wouldn't come. The broken ribs felt like they were shattered and piercing his lungs.

'_Can't give up…I can't…burns, hurts…can't give up…Sakura, Hinata, Kakashi, Ero-Sannin, Obaa-chan…He'll kill them all…destroy everything…can't…why won't it heal? Orochimaru, Sasuke, they'll kill everything…never took this long before…won't even stop bleeding…'_ Naruto's incoherent thoughts wound there way around his head. _'Can't even beat him in my own head…how pathetic…'_ He stopped struggling suddenly. _'Wasn't real…this, this isn't real…just my imagination, right? Kyuubi's real, the power is real, but the pain, the injuries…Kami, why didn't I pay attention to Iruka-Sensei when he explained the mind and pain? My mind, mine…so what I will, happens…'_

Naruto looked at his still bleeding hand, wondering why he hadn't begun to feel the usual light headedness associated with losing too much blood. The feeling suddenly came to him, making him feel sick.

'_The opposite works…'_ He thought, looking at his hand again, willing it to be healed, to stop bleeding, for the blood to not be there. Slowly, but with increasing speed, the blood vanished, the bleeding slowed, and the cut vanished as if it was never there. The pain in his chest lessoned until it was none existent, but the nearly debilitating pain in his head remained. Naruto got to his feet, drawing in a deep breath.

"Hey, teme! You may want to help those other bastards just to spite me, but don't think I'm going to just sit down and let you!. This is my mind, my domain. Your nothing but half-dead chunk of chakra and spirit, and I'm going to take it all!" Naruto yelled, as the damp sewer began to change. Grass grew, trees sprouted, the walls and ceiling disappeared, and Naruto's eyes shot open. They were red, slit like an animals, and full of cold rage.

"What do you think you're doing, brat? You can't beat me, I'm the great Kyuubi! The fact that I almost took you seriously in a fight should let you die happy." Kyuubi taunted as he turned back around, heading towards a bright point far down the clearing. He stopped as he felt something. Like a pulling directed at him. He looked at the Uzumaki kid again and was shocked at what he saw. A red aura was growing around him, the chakra swirling, starting to turn purple as it reached further away from him.

"Give it up, kid. Even if you could absorb all of my chakra, you wouldn't survive it."

"And you would be gone. With you gone, Orochimaru can't get what he wants. Someone will kill him, I'm sure. I think killing a demon is more then enough." Naruto said, his eyes darkening and veins appearing across his face from the strain. If he could absorb Kyuubi's chakra, then even if the damn fox got out, he wouldn't be able to inadvertently help Orochimaru.

"Baka, I am a demon, you cannot defeat me!"

"Yeah, I think you said that before." Naruto commented absentmindedly. "And I don't need to 'defeat you'. As long as you're here, I can just take your chakra in the same way I do when I fight. Only now, there are no limiters like that seal." He told the fox, a shit-eating grin across his face. Kyuubi wasted no time and lunged at him, intent on killing the little bane of his existence. Only to be stopped by a light blue barrier that was the outside of the boy's aura. The fox growled menacingly and tried again, then attempted to spear it with his tail. Nothing seemed to affect the barrier.

"My mind Kyuubi, _my domain!_ In this place I am the master, I am the 'great'. In here, I control _everything_. I would have suggested you run, but it's too late." Naruto said with a smirk.

"What are you talking about, brat, I'll still ki-" He was abruptly cut off as a giant metal muzzle strapped itself over his nose and jaws. He tried to pull it off and found that his legs were chained to the ground, as were each of his tails. A feeling akin to fear slowly crept through the demon's head, before it gave way to animalistic rage. He struggled and thrashed, uprooting trees and sending up clouds of dirt, and still the chains would not give and inch.

"Tell me something, 'Oh Great Kyuubi', how did you attain all of your power?" Naruto asked in almost pure curiosity. The fox just growled and lunged at him again. "Stupid me, the muzzle." He said, before the metal thing vanished.

"I gained my power the same way that I plan on getting out of here. Killing everything that stood in my way!" Kyuubi roared as he redoubled his effort to break the chains.

"So it's safe to say that you fight for yourself? See, I have always been my strongest when I was protecting my teammates, my friends, my teachers. You represent a threat to everything and everyone I know. So let's see which way is stronger, ne?" Naruto said, as the aura surrounding him nearly doubled in size, and his eyes turned blood red. While he had been able to not let the pain show, it was bordering on the unbearable and fell to a knee, clenching his fists. It was as if liquid fire was being circulated through his veins, and crushed glass through his chakra circulatory system. His chakra coils were being forcibly expanded demonic chakra poured in droves. The chakra that he wasn't being converted was wreaking havoc on his body, constricting the coils that were wrapped around his intestines. All he wanted was to lay down and die, anything to stop the pain. But he would stop the demon and kill those bastards. He would not go back on his word.

"I will not be beaten by a mere mortal!"

"Well I won't be beaten, period!" Naruto screamed out, as the primal roar of the fox and human mixed into the cacophony of pain and chaos the nightmares were made of.

(XxX)

Outside of Naruto's mindscape, the villainous crowd were watching the pain on the boy's face. Orochimaru was watching intently, as much for his sadistic pleasure as it was to prepare for Kyuubi's appearance. After nearly five minutes though, the boy's face had turned almost completely red, and crimson tears made their way down his face, as well as a torrent coming out of his ears and mouth. Had Orochimaru possessed the Byakugan he would have seen Naruto's insides slowly destroying themselves.

"Give in boy…give me my desire…" Orochimaru cooed in a way that made Sasuke's left eye twitch. A glowing began to grow on Naruto's skin, getting brighter by the second. "Yes, yes! Give it to me!" The Snake-Sannin said, bracing himself(1). Time seemed to freeze for one moment. The glowing suddenly went from white to a ferocious purple. The aura condensed, and the moment ended as the powerful chakra shot out with the force of a _Gamayo Emudan _of horrifying magnitude.

A burning wasteland was the only left a second later.

(XxX)

"Such a waste." The a black cloaked figure said, getting on one knee. He slapped the young man's cheek. It elicited a barely audible groan and the figure almost gave a sigh of relief. But he didn't. He had a reputation to protect, despite the absence of anything else living in the vicinity. The boy in front of him had seen to that. He shook the teen's chin none too gently, trying to get a further reaction.

"Hey kid, looks like you fucked up." He said, opening the unresponsive eyes in front of him. The eyes looked back at him, unfocused. Dark purple, almost red eyes the likes of which he had only ever seen in one other being. The pupil's were slightly slit, like cat eyes, only wider. They color began dark at its center, getting lighter and progressively more blue towards the outside of the eye. Congealed blood looked to have come out recently, but there wasn't any in the actual eye. As he watched, the slits shortened slowly and the reddish purple lightened further until there was almost none left, leaving the eyes looking almost normal.

"I'll be damned… Looks like you took it all. Not many could handle that, kid…" The figure told the prone person in front of him. "I'll bet he was pissed too. I would have loved to see his face… Doesn't matter now though. I always thought he was a bit of a bastard. Much too stuffy for a Demon. Blood, death, destruction, sure, but could Kyuubi relax? Could he hibernate for a millennia or two like the rest of us? No, all funand no play er, I mean, ne, whatever…" The man trailed off, noticing that the odd, red changing to blue eyes, were taking on a slightly matted look and were starting to roll back into the young man's head. Even on the brink of death the boy's body was trying to convert what it could to help.

'_Never give up indeed.'_ He thought.

"Hey!" The cloaked figure nearly shouted. "I'm not boring you to death, am I?" He almost chuckled at his slightly morbid joke. But he didn't laugh. Not in this realm anyway. That was for subordinates. He almost missed those poor, contracted kids. Of course, they never liked being called 'kids', especially Enma. _'Damn uppity chimp._' He thought as he was laughing on the inside. Slapping the boy in the face again, a soft pop was heard.

'_Oops, didn't mean to break his jaw…Not like he probably felt it anyway.'_ He thought to himself.

"Nope, can't have you dieing yet. See, this wasn't supposed to happen. You, them, not supposed to die. Yet, anyway. Probably would have happened, possibly in the exact same way, but it was too soon. That wannabe immortal was not supposed to get as far as he got, that perverted teacher of your's was not supposed to die yet either," The odd eyes focused on him intently. "Yeah, they got him before they came after you. Orochimaru must have had a soft spot for him though. Going out in a twenty person orgy is a hell of a way to go. Too bad they were all men(2)…" A tear and a sweat drop fell from Naruto's head. "Anyway, you weren't supposed to get caught, and more importantly…" The man paused, gathering breath, "I wasn't supposed to be awake!" The person screamed.

'_It's called a vacation, damn it!'_ The slightly sulking black cloaked figure thought. The teen's eyes focused on him for a second time before they lost the will to.

"I don't know where things went wrong, and I don't care, really. I just know that whatever was supposed to happen didn't. Here's the deal, your going to fix this, or I'll make you regret it. And believe me, I am _not _someone you want pissed off at you. So… deal?" The figure asked, not waiting for a response. "Good. Messed up or not, you just pulled some serious shit. You'd probably have the boss setback for weeks if I didn't intervene. There used to be the Hidden Village of Stone about a mile behind you. Anyway, diverting a disaster, that'll put me in his favor, so perhaps I'll put you in mine. And kid, don't fuck up again." The figure said before a massive black aura burst from him. Within seconds an enormous silvery clad, dark skinned and slightly hairy form stood where the cloaked figure was.

A billowing silver robe adorned the figure. A large black bo was held in his dark and hairy hands. Hands that while wrinkled, still looked oddly young. On the end of the bo hung an odd ornament. It was a giant silver hourglass with miniscule black sands falling continuously. The beings huge, human like eyes focused on the dieing boy and the hourglass began to glow. With a clap like the splitting of a mountain, the hourglass exploded. The pieces hung in the air for a moment before they shot back together faster then they exploded. Blinding white light condensed and crackled with chirps so loud and frequent that it put the Chidori to shame. The young man was oblivious to any of this though, barely having the cognitive function to keep his eyes open and wonder where the giant monkey had come from.

The chirping reached a fever pitch until it was no longer chirping, but a crackling scream. The light grew brighter, blotting out the afternoon sun, as a bolt of lightning shot out of it, striking the boy. The body arched sharply, painfully, as more and more arcs of electricity struck him until it looked as if there was simply a whitish blue beam connecting the near-dead adolescent and the end of the bo. With a sudden and all blinding flash, the light blinked out with a sound like a giant gong. It left nothing of the young man.

"I think its time for a nap." The giant monkey said, scratching his stomach through his robe. The ten black tails behind him moved themselves into a position like a recliner and he sat down, relishing in the feel of his soft chair. "Damn fox couldn't leave it alone… It's not every human that can defeat a demon. Of course it could have been because it was in his head… Ne, not my problem." The ten tailed monkey demon said to himself, laughing periodically. '_I think I'll go and speak to young Enma. I haven't seen him in ages.'_ Another crack like a breaking mountain was heard once again and the ten tailed monkey demon, master of time and lightning, disappeared in a pulse of light. The world around him began to disappear, it hadn't happened yet, so it was being erased to prevent the chance of paradox.

A stray thought crossed Sarushukun's mind as he made the transition from flesh to lightning.

'_I wonder what kind of effect _**Seihen Rakurai **_would _**_have on a human with all of that demonic chakra still being converted…'_**

(XxX)

Well, that's the end of the first chapter. Hope you guys liked it. Tell me what you think, good, bad, whatever.

Question; I have read fics that leave the translations till the end, and I have read fics that have the meaning after it has been said.

Ex. **Seihen Rakurai (Lightning of Change)**

Or I can just leave it till the end,

**Seihen Rakurai: Lightning Of Change**

What do you think?

Anyway, if you didn't get it, I did both throughout the chapter, the first in the beginning and the second at the end.

_What it means:_

**Sarushukun**: Monkey Lord/Master

**Kyuubi**: (Honestly, If you don't know this, maybe you should not be reading Naruto Fan fics) Nine tails. Refers to the nine tailed fox demon, Kyuubi no Kitsune.

**Seihen Rakurai: **Lightning Of Change. It literally means 'Lightning attack of changing times'. Sounded appropriate.

**Enma**: The monkey king/boss, greatest of the summon monkeys. The summoned animals, I think, are a sort of 'lesser' demons. To Enma and his subordinates, Sarushuken would be their lord, master, whatever. He also happens to be the strongest of the tailed beasts. _His_ boss would be the guy with the sword in his mouth, making deals with mortals for their souls.

**(1):** Orochimaru comes off to me as a flamboyantly gay person who doesn't know it. Gay or not, he creeps me out, calling everybody 'kun'. I think all this control with an iron fist is a desperate cry to be someone's 'chan'. It wasn't until I was halfway done with writing that little paragraph that I realized how wrong it sounded, so I attempted to make it worse. If you don't find it funny, because you found it offensive, or maybe just stupid, oh well. I don't ever try to write funny. It happens, or it doesn't. It made me laugh, so there.

**(2):** Same with the above. Orochimaru kills his rival in perverted irony. I thought it was funny.

**Notice: **This will not be slash, yuoi (if I spelled that right), yori, or anything like that. Not sure about a whole lot of romance at all, actually. Orochimaru may or may not be gay, but he won't be taking on a lover or some shit like that.

Okay, that's the end of chapter one, hope you all liked, check out the next chapter when it's out.

I have an idea of where I want to go with this, but ideas are welcomed, I'll try to incorporate as many as I can without compromising my vision that has yet to show itself. Did that in my other fic, big mess, had to change it. It was much better for having done so.

Remember to tell me what you think.

Omni Black


	2. Chapter 2

All right, this is chapter two. Hope you guys like it.

_**Previously:**_

'_I think I'll go and speak to young Enma. I haven't seen him in ages.' Another crack like a breaking mountain was heard once again and the ten tailed monkey demon, master of time and lightning, disappeared in a pulse of light. The world around him began to disappear, it hadn't happened yet, so it was being erased to prevent the chance of paradox._

_A stray thought crossed Sarushukun's mind as he made the transition from flesh to lightning._

'_I wonder what kind of effect _**_Seihen Rakurai _**_would have on a human with all of that demonic chakra still being converted…**'**_

**_Chapter 2: Death and Rebirth_**

He was running. Running in a way that should not be familiar to anyone, especially not a four year old child. He was running for his life. The orphanage that he had lived in since he had been born had just kicked him out a few weeks ago. And honestly, he was only too happy to leave. The cold stares, the infested bed, the comments…Even if he couldn't understand all of what they said, 'little demon' painted a pretty clear picture of how they felt about him.

Very few people in his short life had been kind to him. Old man Hokage, the ramen guy (he still couldn't pronounce his name), and a little girl with funny eyes he had met in the park.

_Flashback_

He was on his way to eat at the ramen guy's stand when he bumped into somebody coming out of a shop. The old lady had screamed as she fell down. He had said he was sorry as many times as he could while trying to help her up, but she kept crawling away, as if she was scared of him. That had confused him a bit, why would she be scared of him?

A person in an impressive looking vest, he knew that it meant something related to the ninjas of the village, but didn't remember what it was, had asked the lady if she was hurt.

"The demon attacked her!" Someone answered for her. The vested person who was getting ready to help her up stopped, and turned to look at him with hate in his eyes.

"You attacked her!" He asked, his voice a screaming accusation.

"N-no I… I didn't me-mean to knock her down…I said I was sor-" Naruto stuttered out.

"Don't lie, demon, I saw you!" Someone in the growing crowd crowed. Murmurs of agreement were voiced by most everyone on the scene. The vested ninja took a look at the crowd and smirked evilly. He looked back at Naruto and spoke to him in a stage whisper.

"You better run, kid." The crowd cheered as Naruto's eyes widened. People had been after him before, but never this many. And never a mob with a ninja in it.

_End Flashback_

He was running for his life. Two vendors had been knocked down in his haste to get away from the people on his heels. They too had taken up the chase. He just _had_ to knock over a vendor selling weapons. He was unfamiliar with the part of town that he was in now, the shopping district. He stumbled over a rock making him trip. It saved his life. As his head fell forward, a kunai whizzed over his head. Several strands of yellow hair floated to the ground in front of Naruto's face. Two more kunai flew past his ears and he struggled to get up, scrambling on the loose gravel. He grabbed one of the kunai as he finally made it, and ran down an open alley.

Naruto knew at that moment that Kami must hate him. It was a dead end. He was only a few feet into the alley, he turned around in the hope of being able to get out the way he came in to find a wall of people there already. He backed up two steps for every step forward that they made. He looked back to see where the wall was and bumped into it. Naruto was beyond panicking now. In the corner of the alley, he was kicking at the ground, trying to make himself small to better fit into the corner. It may not have been the best protection, but it was all he had.

A older man in a black vest suddenly jumped into the alley from the roof of one of the buildings, effectively cutting off the mob from Naruto. Which was a good thing, considering they were only about five feet away.

"You okay, kid?" The man asked, a large needle in his mouth. Naruto briefly wondered why anyone, especially a ninja, would keep a weapon in their mouth before he answered.

"I-I think…" Naruto was able to get out before his back arched in pain and a bright bluish light began to shine from him.

You see, there are times in life where one thing changed could change everything. The ninja before him saved him from the crowd. The mob would later be punished after the Hokage was made aware of the situation. The Hokage would realize how bad Naruto's life was, and decide to check on him every so often in addition to the weekly allowance. A low ranking ANBU would be assigned to shadow him during the day up until the point that he was to enter the Ninja Academy to ensure his safety. That is, if the state of affairs had been allowed to play out uninterrupted. However…it was not.

"The demon! It's escaping!" One person shouted.

"Kill it!"

"Yes, before it destroys the village!" Someone else agreed. The crowd that had initially feared the consequences that the ninja in front of them represented forgot their fear and rushed him. Fifteen people on one are not good odds. Especially when he wasn't their objective. The ninja with the needle was able to knock out four of the rushing villagers while three made it past him. The two weapons vendors and the vested ninja who had told Naruto to run. Two kunai shot from the roof, slicing the vendors in the neck, killing them. The third throwing knife was caught by the ninja, brandishing it as his own as he lunged at Naruto. Another wave of pain shot through him and an arch of electricity shot out of him and hit the wall. It left a knuckle sized crater and a scorch mark. The ninja was coming closer and closer, almost literally flying through the air in his dash at 'slaying the beast'. Naruto's eyes shot open wider then should be possible. Tiny bolts of electricity began to run along his skin, chirping like a thousand birds. The last thing that Naruto saw was a ninja swinging a knife at his head before his vision was suddenly, and painfully, cut off. The smell of charred flesh made it to his nose before he passed out from the pain wracking his body.

(XxX)

"Take him to the hospital. Cover him up and put something on his head. Hurry, before he dies from those burns." A man in an off white cloak said to a black cloaked figure wearing a bird mask.

"Yes, sir!" The man said, taking his cloak off and wrapping it around the burnt and naked boy. If he hadn't seen the boy before that explosion took place, he wouldn't have recognized him. His entire body was charred and slightly smoking. He tore off a strap on his shirt and tied it to the boy's head, attempting to stop the flow of blood was seeping from his almost burnt closed eyes. He liked to think he was a strong man, but he thanked Kami that the lids were closed and he was covered in his cloak. Seeing a child, _this child_ or not, with what happened…thinking what this kid was going to have to endure, beyond how the village felt about him… He stopped that train of thought and took off towards the hospital at blinding speed.

The off white cloaked figure with a dog mask and silver hair just stared at the scene before him, wishing that he could have gotten there sooner, and piecing together what had happened. A group of people, including at least one trained ninja, had chased the boy into the alley. That much was clear. Someone tried to stop them, a chuunin that he had known for a while. He had been found under four burnt bodies and was being taken to the hospital as well. What he didn't understand was what happened with the boy, with…Naruto. That name was hard to think about. He understood that he lost his Sensei to the Kyuubi, not this child. He understood that this child should be seen as a hero, the jailer of the village's greatest enemy… As rationally as he understood it, it didn't stop the resentment he felt towards the boy. He had come a long way though. He had to be held back by the Hokage from going after the boy in a fit of rage after his teacher had fallen. In a few years he would probably settle for indifference towards the boy. At that point in time, if he had to, he would be able to stand being around him.

"Whatever happened, it was bright, powerful, and burnt damn near everything." The dog masked man said to seemingly no one.

"Was the seal breaking?" A man on top of the roof asked.

"No, I don't think so. I wouldn't have been surprised if it hadn't, life and death situations tend to bring about powerful chakra. It didn't feel like the Kyuubi's either. But I would think you of all people would know that, Hokage-sama." The dog masked man said, as the figure dropped next to him to reveal an old man in a white and red robe and hat.

"Yes, but I wanted to know what you thought. Their was something there though. Not Kyuubi…but something. Almost familiar…" The old man trailed off in thought.

"Hokage-sama?"

"Oh, yes, sorry Kakashi. Just a stray thought. Thank you for doing what you could. I had better go to the Hospital. I would like to get Genma's part of the story and to check up on Naruto. I want you to gather up anyone else who isn't dead that was involved in this." The Hokage ordered, before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"Yes sir." Kakashi said to himself quietly, kicking over a blackened corpse. It happened to be the ninja who had gotten to Naruto. The man's face crumbled away as his body was moved. _'Uzumaki Naruto…I think I feel bad for anyone who crosses you.'_ Kakashi thought, turning the body over again and moving to the next.

(XxX)

'_What the hell happened?'_ Naruto thought. His head, eyes, and just about every muscle he had ached horribly. He tried to scratch at his eyes, the pain had given way to a terrible itching, to find that his arms wouldn't move properly. A sad sigh let him know that someone else was in the room. The exhaled breath had a distinct smell to it. A smell that he had only ever smelled with on person. Piped tobacco. He gasped, snippets of a one-sided conversation came to him. Something about a monkey, some light, and not fucking up again. None of it made sense to him, but his senses were going crazy over the wrongness of the situation.

"Relax, Naruto-chan."

"O-ojii-san?" Naruto asked hesitantly, not willing to believe that the giant monkey might have been real. A small bit of indignation rose up inside of him.

"Hey! I'm not little!" He shouted before he cold stop himself, wondering why the hell he had said it.

"Oh, so you're a big boy now, ne, Naruto-_kun_." Saratobi asked, trying to keep his mirth from his voice.

"Damn straight." Naruto responded. This time it was both him and the odd urge that said it. _'What the hell is going on?'_

"What am I doing here, old man? And why can't I move? My eyes itch." Naruto told him, still struggling against whatever was impeding his movement. He had a good idea that it was bandages, but even if he was in pain, it didn't feel like anything was cut or broken. Just stiff. Or itchy, in the case of his eyes.

"Naruto… I'm so terribly sorry… I had no idea, no idea… I've never felt so disgusted with the people of this village in my life."

"Old man, just get to the point." Naruto said impatiently. A man that had been dead for the last few years was talking to him. He was in a hospital, that all powering smell of sickness and disinfectant always had bothered him, and he was confused as hell.

"They will be punished, Naruto, I promise you that. Naruto, the villagers, they attacked you. Genma, he's a chuunin by the way, tried to stop them, but a few got past him. One was able to…" He stalled here, and placed a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder. It was shaking slightly, and Naruto knew that something was wrong. A feeling akin to a static shock, most likely ambient chakra in the man's hand, passed between the two. The shock traveled up to his eyes, and like a switch, Naruto's dark vision turned very, very bright.

"They took your eyes, Naruto." The Hokage was able to get out.

"Wha…no…you're wrong…Genma? But it's so bright…" Naruto trailed off, his thoughts picking up on the mumbled words. _'Genma…that guy with the senbon from the exams. He…he helped when I was little. Really little. That's one of the first memories I have of the villagers going after me…But he saved me last time…I didn't go to the hospital. How did someone take my eyes? I can see…I think.'_

"Get these things off of me." Naruto said, struggling with the bandages.

"Naruto, you were burnt very badly. We don't know what happened, but we think you caused an explosion. We think that you pushed out as much chakra as possible, that's the energy ninjas use to do their techniques, to protect yourself." Saratobi explained.

"So I'll be a strong ninja?" Naruto asked, once again, before he could stop himself. He could almost see the expression on the old man's face.

"Naruto, I don't think that will be possible."

"Why, 'cause you think I can't see? I can see, it's just too damn white. Don't look at me like that, old man. I don't need your pity, and I'm not crazy." Naruto accused, noting the shocked expression on the old man's face this time. The blinding bright white had died down some, now it was just slightly annoying.

"Now get these things off of me, old man." Naruto all but demanded.

"Very well, Naruto. But if it becomes painful, you will put them back on, agreed?" The old man asked him, knowing that suffering from second and third degree burns would be painful to move, let alone take bandages off. It had only been a day after all since he had been admitted.

"Yeah, yeah. Just get'em off me." Naruto said. They would have already come off, despite the almost constricting feeling of them, but they covered his fingers. He was sure he looked like a mummy of sorts.

The Hokage started slowly, unwrapping a finger first. He was surprised that the boy had not made a sound, and more surprised that the skin that was uncovered looked a little raw, not the blackened condition he was told of when he had arrived yesterday evening. He was becoming confused, and slightly worried, when he revealed a reddish hand. No burns.

"Your too slow, old man." Naruto told him, as he pulled the hand he was holding away and began to unwrap his other hand himself. Saratobi simply stared as more and more skin was revealed, no dead skin, no blackness. Just fresh, slightly red skin. Naruto had been able to get the bandages off of both arms and the top of his chest before the Hokage fell into the chair behind him, his mind going over all of the possibilities. He finally settled on a theory involving the demon that was sealed inside of him either helping him, or passing on a greater healing ability. Perhaps it was both? Self preservation would be high on the fox's list of objectives, so why wouldn't it want to keep the boy alive? Come to think of it, he couldn't remember a single time the boy had been sick. All cases, he had told the head medic, whether it was a sneeze or the flu, he wanted to be made aware of. Either the medics weren't doing their job, or Naruto had never been sick.

Naruto had made it up to his mouth, relishing in the feeling of being able to open it. He was about to go higher when the old man stopped him.

"Naruto…I don't think you should remove any more. I don't know if you were guessing before, but I am sorry to tell you that your eyes _were _taken. I know that this might be hard to understand, but you _can't see._ You have an amazing healing ability, something I have never seen before. No matter how strong it is though, they couldn't be saved. They were removed after you were brought in…beyond repair." The old man told him sadly.

"You're lying!" Naruto shouted. Part of him knew that the old man was wrong because he could still see. The other part was simply denying it for the simple fact that if he lost his sight, he could not become a ninja. The first part of him knew that this was irrational, with the right training, anyone could become a ninja. He already had the training, so it would that much easier. The second part didn't understand that, which was thoroughly confusing the first part. _'My memories of this time are fresh, as if they just happened, yet they seem distant as well… Two parts…a young…and an old, maybe?'_ Naruto asked himself. The second part of him gave the equivalent of a mental shrug. _'I'll check out my mindscape. Something weird is going on, besides seemingly being sent to the past.'_

"We'll do a test, Naruto. Where am I sitting?" He asked the boy.

"In the chair in front of the bed." Naruto answered immediately.

"And how many fingers am I holding up?"

"Three, no two and a thumb. Cheater." Naruto said, smiling slightly. _'This has to be some sort of side affect. Only a four year old would find that funny.'_ The second part of Naruto huffed in indignation. Naruto laughed at the old man, who seemed to become more shocked every time Naruto said something.

"You can really see, Naruto?"

"Uh…duh?" Naruto responded.

"How well?" Was the next questioned asked. Naruto thought that was a slightly odd question, but he had been asked how many fingers the man was holding up as well. As he thought about it though, he was seeing rather well. Over the course of the conversation and taking off the bandages, the bright light had gone away, leaving him with his vision the way it always was. Though he could've sworn that things were as sharp as they were when he increased his senses, only he wasn't trying to. And he was sure that his peripheral vision was doing weird things.

"Good…really good, actually." Naruto finally told him after a few moments.

"Naruto, how thick are the bandages covering your eyes?" The old man asked. Naruto thought that this was the most odd question yet.

"What are you talking about, old man, I don't have any…" Naruto trailed off as he ran his fingers over his eyes, finding that they covered in both bandages and gauze. Slowly, tenderly, he unwrapped the bandages covering his head. With every layer removed, the room became sharper, and his peripheral vision expanded. He was starting to panic, that much could be seen from his frantic breathing.

"Naruto, Naruto!" Saratobi shouted, getting the young boy's attention. "Relax, if it hurts, stop. Whatever it is, I'll try to help you the best I can." He assured the boy. Naruto relaxed slightly, but he kept asking himself what the hell was going on. He got the feeling that the second part of him was more concerned with his mental cursing then his new sight. The last layer came off , leaving his head free of bandages, his eyelids still closed.

"Old man…I see…everything." Naruto said, in barely above a whisper. He was trying to calm himself down now. This was not a bad thing, after all. He had always been healed by Kyuubi… And then he remembered Kyuubi, and the fight. Had the demon fox come as well? If not, was there one in him when he was brought back? The questions and implications were making his head hurt.

"What do you mean by 'everything'?"

"I…I mean 'everything'. It's about noon right now. You're not wearing your hat thing. There is a black cat clock on the wall. My hair is silver… Why is my hair silver?" Naruto asked before he marked it off as unimportant in the grand scheme of things and continued. "And there is a rather large spider in the corner of the room. Behind me." Naruto deadpanned. "I saw through at least two inches of gauze and bandages…what's wrong with me?" The last part came out as an insecure wail from his second part. The old man sat on his bed and wrapped him up in his arms, holding him tightly. The first part of Naruto was happy to know that the old man really was alive, but knew that he could deal with the situation without the hug. The second part, however, loved it and sunk further into the embrace.

"It's okay, Naruto. I promised that I would help you, and I will." He reassured the boy, wondering exactly what he _could_ do to help. It was obvious that the boy would be attacked again if left on his own. He would take him himself, if it wasn't for his responsibilities as Hokage. There were very few clans in Konoha that would treat him well if they saw him, let alone take care of him. The Yamunaka's maybe, Inoichi had been a friend of the fourth's and one of the few who had been consulted on the seal that resided on Naruto's stomach. They knew the sacrifice being made, by both the fourth, and the child. Him and Hyuuga Hiashi.

'_That would be perfect. But how?'_ He thought to himself. After a few minutes the boy in his arms pulled away, and looked up at him. The eyelids opened. Saratobi almost pulled back, keeping as composed as he could, as not to startle the boy.

"Naruto, there is a mirror over there. Move slowly, but you should see your…eyes." The old man told Naruto. Naruto nodded, knowing something was wrong. Despite the old man's composed state, Naruto had seen him nearly flinch. He had also seen the unbridled curiosity in his eyes. Whatever it was, it was odd, yet interesting. Or freakish. He got out of the bed, his legs still bandaged. They looked so…small. He almost fell when he landed on the floor. Not stepped, landed. It had felt like he was falling from the four foot high bed. Despite the sight, the second part of his psyche, the old man being alive and all… Nothing had driven the fact that the monkey had been real, and that he had been given a second chance, then barely being able to look overtop the bed.

He found his way over to the mirror and set his gaze on the reflection of his eyes. What _should_ have been his eyes. But there were no eyes. Instead, a constantly moving whitish blue energy seemed contained inside where his eyes once resided. The energy completely filled up the sockets, leaving no room to see behind it. The centers of the 'eyes' where his pupils were supposed to be, were solid. But going towards the outside, strings of the energy moved wildly about, changing hues from light blue to a pearly white. He really didn't know what to say, so he didn't say anything. He just sat there staring. Staring so long, in fact, that he missed the Hokage sending someone to bring Hyuuga Hiasha to the Hospital. He was still looking at them, contemplating trying to touch them when a gentle clearing of a throat brought his attention back to the old man.

"Naruto, there is someone who will be coming to meet you shortly. It would be a good idea to make a good impression. In other words, be polite, and don't speak unless you are asked a question. I'm sure any questions you have will be answered after this meeting." The Hokage told him, just before a soft knock was heard. Naruto turned around quickly and tied the bandages hastily over his eyes again.

"Sarutobi-Sama" The man said with a casual bow. "I assume that this meeting is prudent." The pupil less man said, rather then asked. He was a Hyuuga, the head of the clan in fact. His time was gold. He would have made anyone else make an appointment to see him. In his eyes, he was making allowance enough to show up.

"To the point I see…Yes. You see, I find myself in a rather difficult position. I need to find a home for this child here, and there are precious few who I would trust his safety with. I would take him myself, but I am rather swamped in my duties and I fear that I am not young enough to be raising children again."

"No. If that will be all, I'll-" The Hyuuga's departing words were cut off.

"No, that will not be all. During a recent attack on him, his eyes were taken away. His chakra has somehow…manifested new ones for him." The Hokage said.

"Why does this interest me?" Hiashi asked, irritated.

"Because the manifestation seems to be based of the basic principles of a bloodline limit that you are quite familiar with."

"Byakugan." The man said, barely above a whisper.

"Yes. And considering the individual, I would hope that certain allowances could be maid."

"Uzumaki Naruto…"

"Correct."

"I see. Let me see his eyes." Hyuuga said. Naruto was motioned over. He didn't like the feeling of being talked about while he was still in the room, but he had dealt with it before. Naruto undid the bandages over his head, letting the man see them. Naruto could see that Hiashi was both surprised and confused at the revelation, but both slipped away quickly as the man seemed to come to a decision. Veins around the man's eyes suddenly bulged and Naruto felt slightly exposed. The second part of him wished that he could man feel as uncovered as he felt in spite. The chaotic energy in his eyes stopped moving and solidified, and he saw under the man's shirt. Then under that. Then under his skin, seeing blood, bone, organs, and finally through him to the other side. The cat clock's tail seemed to move at half it's regular speed. He suddenly felt very lightheaded and had to catch himself from falling back.

"Interesting. It seems that he only has to mold chakra in his eyes to have… similar…affects as the Byakugan, only his area of sight is always active. That energy, it is his chakra. It has been…altered. His pathways are tremendous for someone so young. Though the seal… Hokage-Sama, whatever has changed his chakra has also changed it as well. It seems to contain a vast amount of the same chakra that runs through his system, simply waiting to be used… But the Kyuubi…neither the taint, nor its chakra, is there." Hiashi said as evenly as possible, though nervous tension could be seen in the stoic man's face.

"Surely you're mistaken. The Kyuubi could not simply vanish!" The Hokage said in a fierce whisper. "No one short of a demon could have killed it. It didn't even have a body to kill… You are certain, Hiashi?" The old man asked as he sat down heavily on the couch. He couldn't comprehend it.

"I am not mistaken. The red chakra of the Demon fox is simply not there. It's as if the chakra was forcibly taken from the beast and made into his own." The Hyuuga commented. Naruto was getting impatient. They were so caught up in the mystery of what happened to Kyuubi that they had failed to realize that they were talking in front of him. He wasn't supposed to know about Kyuubi being sealed inside of him. So he did the only thing he could think of.

"What's Kyuubi?" He asked innocently. The Hyuuga froze and the Hokage began to choke in his latest drag from his pipe. Hiashi began to think fast, hoping to find a plausible answer that would be both misleading and the truth. The Hokage was doing the same. A large puff of smoke, larger then a man, burst into the room. After it cleared, a large, dark skinned figure stood in the room. Snow white hair adorned his head and face, kept back by a leaf headband. A fishnet shirt and pants was covered in a tiger striped robe. He carried a furry bundle in his hand.

"Enma?" The Hokage asked curiously. It wasn't often that a summoned creature came of its own volition. This meeting would prove that they never did.

"Yes, it is I, Sarutobi." The Monkey king said, throwing the furry bundle unceremoniously onto the bed, where it bounced, arms and legs flailing wildly. It landed on the other side with an 'oof' sound.

"What brings you here, old friend?"

"Explanations, deliveries, and I was ordered to." The large monkey told him. Looking intently into the eyes of the Uzumaki boy.

"Ordered you? You're the King of the Demon Monkeys, yes?" Sarutobi asked him, slightly confused. The question was pointedly ignored, though Hiashi caught the twitch in the demon monkey's eye.

"He has been…purified. He has, somehow…gained favor with Sarushukun. The demon fox has been dealt with, and the seal will slowly deteriorate with time. Whether it was intentional or not, his chakra has been altered slightly. Sarushukun-Sama has given me a message, a name, and a gift to give you." The old monkey said, looking at Naruto again. "You are within his favor. All who have been are given a name. He has named you **'**Raiden**'**, and wishes you to live up to the name." He told the shocked and confused child. The large monkey walked up to the child and grabbed his arm. Using his black fingernails, he slit a long line down the child's forearm and another across his own hand. Before anyone could stop him, the monkey had smeared his blood across the already closing wound, causing a hissing sound while black smoke rose out of it. Naruto felt like his arm was on fire, but the pain ended just as fast as it came.

"That is a summoning seal. You will learn of summoning when you are older. This will help you should you find yourself in a dire situation." The Monkey King said, backing up. Naruto looked at his arm and saw a long tattoo that looked like a staff with the symbol for 'monkey' in the center of it. He had seen Orochimaru with something similar and was amazed that the giant tailed monkey had given him something so useful. He was confused about the chakra comment, but he figured he'd work it out.

"And I was told to tell you 'Don't fuck up.'" The monkey said with a shrug. He didn't understand it, and neither did the two adults in the room. Naruto did though; it was one of the few things he was able to hear before he was sent back.

"And take care of the brat, kid." Enma said, before disappearing.

"I'm not a brat!" Two voices said at the exact same time. One belonging to a lightning eyed child, the other from an unknown source. The furry thing that had been thrown on, or rather over, the bed had climbed up on it again to reveal a small furry monkey. The monkey wore a black and cream open vest with a tanto strapped to his waist. He wore no pants, but it seemed natural. He reminded Sarutobi of a very, _very_ young looking Enma.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked.

"I'm Rakurai, but call me Rai, Raiden." The mini Enma that called itself 'Rai' said with a small bow. "I'm gonna be your companion!" The monkey exclaimed loudly, as it jumped from the bed and landed on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto took this in stride. He had always wished that he had a constant friend like Kiba had with his dog. Now he had one, a talking one, seemingly, thanks to a crazy demon lord.

"I'm Naruto, nice to meet you!" Naruto practically shouted, before laughing at the monkey digging through his hair.

"Hmmm. Too clean, no juicy bugs to eat." Rai said a little disappointed. "And your Raiden, Big Boss Monkey says so. Big Boss say something, you listen. He gave you a name, and all the monkeys will recognize you by it. I suggest you use it." Rai said, sitting on the child's shoulders with his legs crossed and his hand rubbing his chin while the other supported it. The sage like looking pose was ruined by the fact that the monkey's tail was scratching his stomach. The Hokage had chosen not to comment until now.

"That might not be a bad idea, Naruto. The villagers don't like you for a reason that is no longer valid. But they wouldn't believe it if they were told that. A new name would allow you to live your life without the villagers hate hanging over your shoulders. You don't even look like you did before. Silver hair, and not to mention your eyes." Sarutobi mused. Naruto just shrugged. He would always be himself, a name was not going to change that. The thought of a childhood without the village out to kill him was almost too good to be true.

"I think that you should cover them up, by the way. Having your opponent underestimate you is a very good thing. Having a perceived weakness as your greatest strength is a good strategy." The old man said. The boy nodded and wrapped some of the bandages into a headband and placed it over his eyes. He couldn't see as well as he had before, but with a little concentration, he was able to see all of the room again.

"Although, they would draw conclusion from Uzumaki Raiden." The Hokage said, rubbing his chin, unconsciously mimicking the monkey.

"I would not worry about that, Hokage-Sama." Hiashi spoke up. The last ten minutes had been the most confusing, enlightening, and annoying in his life. But he knew what had to be done.

"So, you have reached a decision?" The old man asked, a sly smile adorning his face. The Hyuuga glared at the old man before answering.

"Yes, I have. He will come with me. The council will ultimately decide his fate, but I have some strong arguments. I believe that they will want a child that seems to possess an ability similar to the Hyuuga to be kept monitored. It is most likely that they will believe that it is a new bloodline that has branched from the Hyuuga's Byakugan, like the Sharingan. He would then be placed among the branch family until he reaches the level of Jounin, at which point he will be challenged by any of the council. Should he succeed, he will be allowed to choose a family name and start his own clan. The ancient council learned from the war with the Uchiha. As long as he agrees to never try to actively destroy the Hyuuga clan, his clan would become as respected as the Uchiha's." Hiashi explained. "Until then, while he would technically be a branch family member, he would not be given the Hyuuga name, and would simply be known as 'Raiden'."

The old man smiled at the child with the monkey on his shoulder.

"Do you understand that, Naruto? Sorry, Raiden, I should say." The old man asked. The boy shook his head in understanding before;

"No." The Hokage nearly face vaulted and Hiashi gained a small sweat drop behind his head.

"You will be given a family in a powerful clan, leaving your name behind for a chance at something that may have never been possible." Hiashi explained.

"Family?" Raiden asked, something sizzling dripping out of his eyes akin to tears.

"Yes." Hiashi said simply. Before he could stop himself, Raiden ran over and hugged the man's knees as hard as he could. This time around was already making changes beyond his comprehension. He dearly hoped that things would turn out better this time.

"Yes, yes. Well, we must be off, Hokage-Sama." Hiashi said, pulling the small child away from him. "My condolences on your loss, I know that the child meant a lot to you." The Hyuuga said, slipping back into the stoic persona that his clan was famous for. The Hokage merely nodded, making a hand seal. A puff of smoke later, a kage bushin wrapped in bandages laid on the bed.

The Hyuuga and the silver haired boy walked out of the hospital a few minutes later. Sarutobi went in search of a nurse, preferable one with little experience. Uzumaki Naruto had just passed with the birth of 'Raiden'. A large amount of disgust began to fill his mind. This day would be celebrated for years to come. And while it was truly a time to celebrate, the demon who had taken so much from the village was finally gone, the village would believe that it had happened because they had killed the 'demon brat'. He took another drag from his pipe before he tapped a nurse, maybe no older then eighteen on the shoulder.

_**End Chapter**_

**Raiden**: Thunder and Lightning. I think it was also a thunder god.

**Rakurai: **Lightning, bolt of lightning, etc.

I figured that if the Hyuuga's bloodline could be changed into the Uchiha's (assuming that that is what happened), then they could believe that something similiar had happened again. Obviously he is not a Hyuuga, or related to one, but I think that the Hyuuga council would be arrogant enough to believe that something like this cold have _only_ come from them.

Well, that's the end of the chapter, more to come. What I said in the last chapter still stands; I need some ideas, and now that you guys and gals see where I'm going with this, maybe you can give me some goals or some direction that might help.

Remember to review, that always helps.


End file.
